


All the Art in the World (And I Still Find Myself Staring at You)

by sunreyesss



Series: excerpts from fics i'll probably never finish (but i don't want to just delete because i'm attached to them) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunreyesss/pseuds/sunreyesss
Summary: They have a routine; Steve draws, Bucky goes out on the town.Everything's normal.And yet, they can't seem to stop thinking about each other.





	All the Art in the World (And I Still Find Myself Staring at You)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part of a series of unfinished works that I've started and never had the passion or motivation to finish, but still really like, either because of the concept/premise or the characters or bc I'm particularly fond of a line or two. There's gonna be fics from a bunch of different fandoms so there'll be something for everyone I guess. And who knows, maybe one day I'll be motivated to finish them. *wink wink* *nudge nudge*

Steve sat on the old creaky fire escape, looking out at the Brooklyn skyline, sketching out what he saw.

The mid-July heat was thick and dizzying, coating everyone in a light sheen of sweat and everything in a warm golden glow. 

He was getting better at drawing people from sight, even if they were gone in a flash, so he sketched the giggling girls that were crossing the road below. Their sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, top buttons undone and skirts an inch above the knee but with impeccable hair, despite the heat. He was so consumed in his drawing, Steve almost missed the bang of the main door downstairs, but he definitely heard the sound of a key turning in a lock three seconds later. He peered through the window and saw Bucky coming in through the door.

Steve felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards and he ducked back into their tiny apartment. “Buck, you’re back early.” 

Bucky’s hair was mussed, and he had his first three buttons were undone, exposing the dark curls on his chest. Steve could see lipstick marks on Bucky’s collar, and suspicious looking red marks on his neck. 

Hickeys.

“Steve, you missed out tonight, the dames were magical.” Bucky’s voice was breathy and light as he flopped down onto the bed that he and Steve shared; they couldn’t afford another bed on Bucky’s meagre pay from his work at the docks and Steve’s art commissions. Bucky's face was light and relaxed, eyes closed and a content smile resting on his lips. Steve felt himself frown.

“I didn’t feel like going out in the heat, I wanted to stay and draw.” It sounded sharper than Steve intended, and when Bucky's eyes snapped open and he turned his head to face Steve's, Steve saw hurt flash across Bucky’s face before he composed his face and let out a chuckle. 

“Always drawin’ you are. My little Stevie’s gon be an artist.” Bucky smirked and stood up. He slung an arm around Steve’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, and want me to continue you're welcome to comment below and pester me until I write more ;) In fact, I invite it! Comet talk to me on tumblr at: danaiswife.


End file.
